


Head Over Heels (Newsietober Day 23)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [14]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Based of '92sies this time, I snuck in a Newsies Live reference tho, M/M, pure fluff, soft sweet boys, this like. literally never happens with me but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Blink has something important to tell his best friend.





	Head Over Heels (Newsietober Day 23)

Blink watched as Mush grinned at a passerby, tipping his cap and handing them a paper in exchange for a few coins. He didn’t know what it was, but something about Mush Myers just made him  _ melt _ . Perhaps it was Mush’s soft brown eyes, or his warm smile, or the excellent hugs he gave. Perhaps it was the sight of Mush’s abs that Blink got when his friend stretched, or perhaps it was his strong arms. Whatever it was, Blink knew he was in love.

“‘Ey, Mush,” he said. Mush looked over at him, that brilliant grin making Blink swoon.

“Yeah?” he replied. 

“When we gets done out here, can we, uh, find a nice alley or somethin’ that’s outta the way? I wanna talk to ya, man to man.”  
“Yeah, sure!” Mush replied, concern creeping into his voice. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Blink replied hurriedly. “Just wanna talk to you is all.”

“Alright,” Mush said. Later, as the sun was setting over Manhattan, Blink and Mush headed back to the lodging house, then ducked into a secluded alley about a block away.

“So what’s eatin’ ya?” Mush asked. 

“I like you!” Blink blurted out.   
“I like ya too, Blink,” Mush replied, a little confused. “We’s best friends, ain’t we?”

“No… no, that ain’t what I mean. I mean I  _ like  _ you.” mush’s eyes widened as the realization set in. “But I know nothin’s gonna happen,” Blink continued. “Because ya don’t like me like that, an’ we’s both boys, an’ a million other things, but I just thought ya oughtta know.” blink looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the expression on Mush’s face, but a moment later, a strong hand was grasping his chin and turning his head, and a moment after that, a pair of soft lips were pressing against his own. 

“I like ya too, Blink,” Mush said softly. “I was just too scared to tell ya because… well, because of all the reasons you just said.”

“For sure?”

“For sure.”


End file.
